All the time in the world, love
by Inamioly
Summary: Alice is rather sad by the possible consequences of certain events relating Bella's pregnancy... Can Jasper make her see she will never lose him?


**A/N: Wow, I'm trying a canon pairing! Jasper and Alice, just for you, my faithful readers! Have fun! (It's a short one-shot, I know, but I'm trying! Tell me if you want me to keep this story going, yes? Thanks!)**

**P.S. Once again, drama much, yes? Ahah.**

_**Set after Bella realizes she's pregnant and comes back from the island.**_

"It must be cold out here."

A harsh, yet melodic, voice reached her perceptive ears, and the intensity of its simple words made her furrow her eyebrows, only to feel frustrated at her inability of washing away her troubles. How she wished she could cry; how she longed for the liberating feeling of having hot tears running down her cheeks. How she loathed the never-ending feeling of incompletion.

"Maybe. I wouldn't know." Alice attempted a smile at the tender faced vampire in front of her.

"I know you will talk when you are ready." He stated, a small, gentle nod of his head allowing her to know he was fine with the veracity of his certainty. She knew he would not force her to talk. That was the way they worked. Together, a symphony played by two rare instruments.

The petite vampire, her slender body leaning against Jasper's own stony physique, sighed profoundly, her ache echoing in the deep forest that surrounded them. Jasper sensed her agony, and for once wished he had his brother's very valuable talent. He placed his arm on her shoulders, squeezing them affectionately. The rigidness of her body diminished, even if only slightly. Jasper smiled.

"If only we could stay like this forever…" She breathed into his shirt, her fingers caressing the fabric.

He chuckled. "Technically, love… we can."

"We won't."

Her words wounded him. He stared into the darkness he imagined would be filled with humungous trees like the one they were sitting on, and felt his eyes widen in horror. Jasper tightened the grip on Alice. "Why do you say that? Do you not…" He could not bring himself to say it. He knew the pain that would follow her answer would be unbearable, and wanted to prolong the ignorant bliss he felt just by sensing her next to him.

"I love you, Jazz. But…" A strangled, tearless cry delayed his relief for not having lost the reason for his existence. "Do you?"

He had closed his eyes, dreading to hear the imminent question, but they had been forcefully opened the moment she uttered it. "How is that even questionable?"

"Bella's home… Edward is going to be a dad." Her hand grabbed his shirt, as if to prevent him from running away from her.

"So I heard…" Jasper was still clueless as to why her voice had a final tone, as if that sentence only carried the answer.

"It's understandable if you want a chance like his, really." Alice lifted her head from his shoulder, her hand still firmly grasped onto the shirt. "I won't hold it against you."

"What are you saying, love?" He brought a hand to her cheek, and she placed hers over his.

"I'm a dead end, Jazz, but you now know you have a chance at being normal. You can have a family, and I want everything but to take that opportunity away from you." Her lip trembled, and he was overwhelmed with the anguish her tiny body was bearing.

Once the initial shock disappeared, he understood. His mind made the connection between the confusing conversation they had been having and the recent events. He suddenly wanted nothing but to hug her, and kiss her senseless. How he ever let that thought take the proportions it had was beyond him. He should have seen it coming. A flash of guilt lit his features, and he impulsively pulled her into an embrace and brought his lips down to hers. Not furiously, as if time was slipping through their fingers. No. Passionately, tenderly, as if telling her they had all the time in the world.

Jasper reluctantly ended the kiss, not letting her flee from his hold, however.

"I want a family, yes, but with you, love." He inhaled her scent, and a smile flourished in his lips. "There is no-one else out there for me. You should never doubt that, sweetheart."

"And babies…?" Alice inquired, still pained at the lack of that possibility in his future.

Jasper laughed quietly and kissed her cheek. "Maybe in a thousand years they will find a way for us to have them… until then… we have all the time in the world."

**A/N: Pointless, I know, but I just love them together. They are the sweetest couple in Twilight series, really. No-offense to other pairings' lovers, really. Anyway, review, please? Eheh**


End file.
